A kind of soft magnetic amorphous alloy is disclosed in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses an Fe—B—P-M (M is Nb, Mo or Cr) based soft magnetic amorphous alloy. This soft magnetic amorphous alloy has superior soft magnetic properties. This soft magnetic amorphous alloy has a lower melting temperature as compared with a commercial Fe-based amorphous alloy so that it is possible to easily form an amorphous phase. Moreover, this soft magnetic amorphous alloy is suitable as a dust material.
Patent Document 1: JP-A 2007-231415